


【拉梅】Nice to Meet YOU

by RINYO



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Football, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RINYO/pseuds/RINYO
Summary: 關於他與他之間、可能的一見鍾情。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 4





	【拉梅】Nice to Meet YOU

快速的步伐在綠茵場上畫出俐落的圓弧線。他一眼就看出那個再熟悉不過的中路右切、左腳先於一切地準備卸球。  
「啊—」  
即便伸出手想拉人阻止、也在一瞬間被對方改變的加速度、像是一碰即逝的冰雪般轉瞬飛揚。矮個子的對手擁有媲美田徑選手的爆發速度、宛如狙擊手的精準視野。  
『Messi想加速擺脫Rakitić的阻擋，直接往賽維亞的禁區殺入———』  
  
一片噓聲四起，球迷開始鼓譟。  
  
『雙方球員撞在一起。看起來應該是Rakitić為了防守撞到了Messi』  
『兩位球員…Rakitić幾乎是從背後撲抱抓住Messi翻滾………裁判要過去瞭解……』  
  
  
「抱歉，你還好嗎？」Rakitić甩了甩一頭金髮，主動向對方伸出了了右手。  
「啊，比賽的小事。但你怎麼就這樣撞上來了？」Messi笑著接住對方的扶助站起。  
「可追不上你啊、巴薩的小國王！」克羅埃西亞人拉了拉雙腳的黑襪，整理了一下球衣等待裁判吹哨。  
「哦、是嗎？」  
  
阿根廷人笑了一下，  
  
「我只是覺得…」Messi盯著Rakitić這麼道。Rakitić歪了頭表示好奇。  
「有人會這樣撲倒對手防守的嗎，哈哈。」  
Messi眨了眨眼，「我以為……？」 Messi有點欲言又止。  
「啊？」Rakitić挑眉疑惑，  
「我想我們只是…對手？」Messi撇開了視線  
「啊、什麼…？」  
  
  
『嗶—————』  
重新開球的哨聲響起，Rakitić完全回神之前這位紅藍10號早已起左腳再次進攻。  
  
他的臉好像有點紅？  
他剛剛是什麼意思？  
  
賽維亞的隊長接著的進攻更加沉穩冷靜，不論是防守端或是進攻端，處理地相當俐落；亦做了幾波深具威脅的傳球。  
  
『像Rakitić這樣的球員……犯規之後並不會太保守而是更加組織中場的進攻……對巴薩而言是非常有威脅性的。』  
  
『過掉1個…2個…哦總個3個人……… GOALGOALGOALGOALGOALGOAL！！！ 又是一次Messi精彩的過人！沒有人攔得住他！』  
『剛剛的絆倒顯然對巴薩王牌沒有任何阻撓！』  
主播激動快速地陳述Messi又一次的流暢進球。一點也難不倒他，不是嗎？  
  
Messi早就跟隊友們擠成一團慶祝這顆美妙的進球。 重新開球，紅藍的10號卻不經意地瞥了一眼對方隊長。  
他顯然眉頭皺著，可能在思考，怎麼獲得一顆進球、或是怎麼樣拉回氣勢…  
「或是，他怎麼看我的進球？他在想下一次怎麼阻擋我嗎…？」  
Messi不留神的瞬間都在猜想著那位金髮飄飄的7號球員，有沒有在想著任何關於怎麼守住Messi、怎麼不讓Messi起腳……關於自己的任何一點可能。  
  
還有方才犯規，翻滾得也太激烈了。  
  
  
『嗶、嗶—————』 一短一長的哨聲響起，比賽結束。  
巴薩即便在賽維亞的不屈不撓的纏鬥下仍然拿下了積分3分，為紅藍球迷迎來另一個歡樂夜晚。  
  
「嘿！」Rakitić小跑步地朝向Messi。  
「—啊…！」像是突然被闖入的敲門聲，Messi有些驚訝地回頭，「是你啊。感謝你們，今晚的比賽很棒！」  
阿根廷人這次先一步伸出手致意 克羅埃西亞人把雙手都握上了，「Leo…Messi…！」緩慢地吐出這兩個字，連帶著尚未調節的急速喘氣。  
「啊、是的…？」Messi對這樣的禮貌、或是熱情？有些意外、自己也有點語塞起來了。  
「你剛剛說的…我們只是對手…？」Rakitić緩了呼吸、有點謹慎小心地詢問。  
「啊、那是…」Messi的臉咻地紅了起來，視線也再一次飄離金髮男子的雙瞳。  
  
「我———」  
Rakitić忽然大大地抱住Messi，像要把整個世界推開、獨自攬進對方入懷。  
  
兩股心跳只隔了幾公分，撲通撲通地好似交換著脈搏。  
  
大概有3分鐘，這世界除了他們彷彿都不存在地那樣擁抱著。  
  
「欸…那個Rakitic…」Messi簡單來說已經害羞地說不出任何話。全身都是克羅埃西亞人的汗水與自然的香水味，微甜的柑橘。  
而Rakitić逕自脫去球衣，交到了Messi手上。  
「Messi…」  
Rakitić灰綠色的眼睛閃閃發亮，那是Messi看過最為溫柔的星星。宛如只為眼前的人獻上整座銀河。  
  
Rakitić上前輕輕地互碰了一下額頭 ，旋即轉身前去賽維亞的休息室。  
  
「嘿。等等。」  
克羅埃西亞人彷彿早就預備好著什麼，馬上就轉過身來認真地看著Messi。  
「Raki……或是…能稱你『IVAN』嗎？」  
里奧的眼珠子閃了一道光  
「哦，樂意至極。那麼，『LEO』。」 突然放慢了語速。Rakitić臉上堆滿笑容，一個箭步就踏到了Messi的正前方並且伸出的右手。  
「哦，」克羅埃西亞人突然頓了一下， 「不好意思……完全忘了我們剛剛已經打過招呼啦。」  
Messi笑了一下，立即握上手回應對方。  
  
「Ivan。我希望，我們很快可以再次見面！」  
「Leo，我正巧也是這麼想的呢。」  
  
  
  
=========================  
  
2014年的七月，來自巴塞隆納俱樂部官方網站的最新消息： 「Welcome Ivan Rakitić to join in Barça!」

**Author's Note:**

> 好的這是一篇拖了一年之久才想起來沒寫完的文。  
> 發想是有次找圖看到1314賽季，賽維亞的Rakitić正在防守Messi的進攻，看著看著真覺得、天啊太美好的畫面。
> 
> 獻給我心頭上的他們。


End file.
